Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Woah! Two Sets The Same!
by Dash master 48
Summary: The Strongest Braves In History face their biggest challenge yet when a dangerous Bounty Hunter teams up with Deboss, creating a powerful alliance. Thankfully, Mysterious People show up, and they have the same powers as The Braves!
1. Prologue: Sledge Appears!

**A/N: This is Dashie, coming right at ya from my iPad! This story is a big surprise, so I won't waste any time with the prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Part of this is also based on a story by Fickleminder (Great stories)**

Space. It was cold, and dark, as a white and black object moved through the depths of space. Inside, were various figures, all with different emotions on their bodies somewhere. These were The Deboss Legion, a group of Monsters who lived on human emotion. They had been battling colourful warriors for the past few weeks, and they were currently trying to think of new plans.

"Any ideas?" Said Chaos, as he surveyed the room.

"No, none yet" Replied Luckyuro, as he was filling up his pumpkin watering can.

"I am ashamed to say I have none!" Said Candellila, as she was writing a new song with the help of a Zoidma.

"Us neither." Said Dogold, as he handed Agarion another tissue.

"Can someone come up with ANYTHING!?" Barked Chaos, as a transmission from Deboss himself came in. "What is it boss?"

"Hello my fateful friend." Said Deboss, which made everyone in the room pay attention to him. "It has come to my attention that another world has passed, and a set of villains led by a Bounty Hunter are coming your way. What's very peculiar though..."

The screen changed to show the inside of a ship, with a Green Ogre sitting on a throne. However, what looked like Zoidma were running around, as The Deboss Generals spotted characters looking like them!

"That's me!" Screeched Candellila.

"I spy me!" Said Luckyuro.

"M-M-Me?" Stammered Agarion.

"Why is there another me? I don't like it one bit." Growled Dogold.

"As you can see, these villains are heading straight towards you. You'll either have to team up with them, or blast them to bits." Said Deboss. "Let's team with them. Then we can destroy The Kyoryugers!" Suggested Luckyuro.

Chaos grinned.

"Then we'll be ready for them.'

 **A/N: Well, here we go! The newest journey begins! There are a few guest stars, but they'll come in later on.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **~Dash**


	2. Brave 1: Two Dogolds?

**A/N: Here is another chapter. This time around, we have The Braves appear for the first time! Thanks for reviewing Destonus. I'll try to make that stuff happen. And thanks to DragonEmperor999 for reviewing as well. Without further ado, let's go!**

 ** _This means Morpher Announcements. You got that?_**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. Nobuharu Udo was taking a walk. It had been about a day since the last Debo Monster attack, and The Spirit Base had been slightly redesigned to be more like The Shiba House for some reason (Utchy thought it was a good idea after he had a chat with Kotoha one day), and he was alright with that.

All of a sudden, a laser shot from nearby and hit Nossan! He went flying towards the remains of a chain fence that The Go-Busters had set up when they came for a prior mission.

"Why can't I get a break today?" Asked Nossan as he immediately grabbed his Gabuvolver and turned to where the laser came from to see...Two Dogolds?

"Hello Kyoryu Blue!" Said one of them. Thankfully, no one else was around except for The Dogolds and Nossan. "This is my new colleague Fury!" He said, pointing to the other Dogold.

"Not pleased to see you. I was hoping that I'd see Tyler." Nossan looked confused. "Who?" He asked. "The Red Dino Charge Power Ranger." Replied Fury. "What's a Power Ranger?" "I'll show you." Fury then pulled a picture out of his pocket that showed who appeared to be Kyoryu Red. "This is Tyler." "Then why does he look like Daigo?" Said Nossan, as he reached into his pocket for his Zyudenchi. "That's not Daigo, that's Tyler." Replied Fury in an annoyed tone. "Sorry mate, but it looks like he stole Daigo-San's outfit." "THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF POWER RANGERS!" Screamed Fury, as he ran at Nossan, who held up his Zyudenchi.

"Brave In!" He yelled, as he inserted the Zyudenchi into the Gabuvolver, saying "Kyoryu Change!" And spinning the cylinder as it declared **_"GABURINCHO STEGOCHI"_** And he did a small dance which Fury just stared at. "FIRE!" Yelled Nossan, as Stegochi came out and hit Fury and Dogold, before slamming into Nossan, transforming him into Kyoryu Blue!

"What? Dino Charge Blue?" Said Fury. "The Armoured Brave! Kyoryu Blue!" Corrected Nossan, as he charged at the Dogolds. The Dogolds looked at each other, and teleported off, as a silver and blue bug eyed man on a motorcycle with an ace on the front pulled up.

"Nope, no Undeads here."

The man rode off, as Nossan demorphed and scratched his head. Two Dogolds? This wasn't right...

Meanwhile, The Other Kyoryugers were waiting for Nossan to come back, when they heard some talking outside. "We'll get it." Said Souji, as he and Ian went out of The Spirit Base.

There, they found a woman with purple glasses and blonde hair wearing Violet, holding what appeared to be a Gabuvolver.

"Oh My!"

"What's your name?"

"Kendall. Kendall Morgan."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Yes, she's here at last! I also snuck a cameo in there as well. Be sure to read, review, follow, favourite, and check out my other work if you enjoyed this. Makes my day.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **~Dash**


	3. Brave 2: Kendall!

**A/N: Welp, here we go again...Big thanks to DragonEmperor999 and Destonus as always, and welcome to my stories Fr0stsamurai! Yes, that was Blade in the last chapter, and another rider cameos today. Also, there's a tiny clue towards a very special co-star who will be making his grand debut in Brave 8! On with our show!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

After Kendall had appeared, Ian and Souji took her inside, and she gasped!

"Wow, this place looks cooler than ours! Love the fold up chairs!" Exclaimed Kendall, as she grabbed one and sat down in front of Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji, Amy, Utchy, and Yayoi. "So, who are you guys?" She asked curiously.

"Super Sentai of course!" Replied Daigo, as he looked at her hip. "Is that a Gabuvolver?" He asked, pointing at it. "Of course not! It's a Dino Charger!" Replied Kendall.

The Braves just stared.

"But why does it look like a Gabuvolver then?" Asked Yayoi. "I have no clue!" Replied Kendall as she pulled her Plesiosaurus Dino Charger. "And that's my Zyudenchi!" Cried Yayoi.

"Calm down Yayoi-Domo." Said Utchy. "So, what brings you to Tokyo?" He asked. "Long story, but I can tell you some of it." Replied Kendall. "It all started with two people. Leo Corbett and Kendrix Morgan. They were Power Rangers. Kendrix apparently died, but Leo told me she came back. Anyway, they married, and then had me. Sadly, they lost their powers in This Huge War called The Legendary Something, I think it involved every single ranger, except for maybe The Phantom Ranger, no one knows who he is. Anyways, they gave me a Small Stone Battery, which became this Dinosaur Summoning thing when I bonded with this." Kendall showed The Violet Energem. "As for how I came here, I'd tell you, but you'd freak out."

"That's okay." Said Ian, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I have a question though. If we're Japanese and you're American, then how can you understand us?" He asked. "Must be my Energem." Replied Kendall, as Souji came up to her.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a room here." He said. Kendall smiled.

This would be interesting.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, The Inside of The Frozen Heart looked like a fusion of a jail and The Frozen Heart, as Sledge walked up to Chaos.

"Fire person, Posiandra and Luckyuro are looking for Candellila to ask her where to find The Energems." He said.

Chaos frowned.

"What's with you and these Enerthings?" He barked, as a Zoidma came up to the two. It dropped a piece of paper into Chaos' hand and ran off. Chaos read the paper. "Dear Chaos, I am currently working hard to ensure that you'll get the most out of your alliance with Sledge. I am sending to you right now a package, which will contain a Fake Energem in case The Dino Charge Rangers somehow find there way into this universe. Yours sincerely, Deboss." He read out loud. Sledge was irritated. "Do you want to share those with us?" He asked. "Sure, but I don't know what Deboss-Sama will say." Replied Chaos.

Meanwhile, back at The Spirit Base, Yayoi was filling a basket with cakes to hand to Daigo and Amy, who were about to go on a date by the lake. "Now, be careful and watch out for Deboss at all times." She warned, as Daigo grabbed the basket and walked towards the exit with Amy. "We will!" They both called.

In another part of the city, Luckyuro and Posiandra were walking with each other.

"Y' know, you remind me of Curio in so many ways, especially appearance!" Said Posiandra.

"That's because I technically am him." Replied Luckyuro, as they continued walking, when all of a sudden, a guy looking like some sort of Vampire jumped out!

"Wake Up and Break The Chains Of Destiny!" He yelled, as Luckyuro shrugged, and pushed him into a fountain!

"Good riddance!" He smiled, as the two continued down the street, passing a coin on the ground that had a indentation of an Eel on it.

 **A/N: So, that was it for now! Fun fact: This was supposed to be released tomorrow, but I thought "Why not?" And so I decided to release it early. Read, review, follow, favourite, and check out my other work if you enjoyed this.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Dash**


	4. Brave 3: Lakeside Surprise!

**A/N: And so, we are back for more, this time Tyler and Shelby are introduced. To Destonus: That's a Medal, and yes, I'll try and put out several chapters these next few days, I write fast. And that's Kiva. DragonEmperor999, Your suggestions were alright, but it's going to be a whole lot more complicated. And please Welcome D. N. S Akina! Anyhow, let's make this Wild!**

 ** _This means Morpher Announcements. You got that?_**

 _This means thoughts. You got that?_

This means radio. You got that?

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Credit for the monster in this chapter goes to DragonEmperor999.**

As the sun beat down upon the park, Daigo and Amy walked side by side as they smiled at each other. Ever since first becoming Rangers, they had felt like they belonged together, even though Daigo sometimes had his mind on Yayoi. Eventually, they found a bench next to the lake and sat down. In the distance, they could see the huge skyscrapers, while still seeing the blissful sun.

"Want a cake?" Asked Amy as she got out the basket that Yayoi had given to the two.

"Sure." Replied Daigo as they each had a cake. It was very rarely that they got to hang out with each other one on one, since Souji always snuck along to see if he could learn from Daigo and get a clue about girls. After all, there was when he was getting a bit worn when that girl told him he was being stupid.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from nearby, and out came a Samurai Debo. He carried a sword and shield, with Dogold's symbol. There was also Zoidma with him, some of them the other side of the lake.

"Hello there!" He said, as Daigo and Amy quickly hid the basket under the bench and stood up. "My name's Debo Samuri, and I'm here to take you down!" Said The Debo, as Daigo and Amy quickly took out their Gabuvolvers.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake where the Zoidma were, Two Figures blinked into existence. One was a boy in red, and the other was a girl in pink. The Zoidma noticed them, and started to run towards them.

"Why would Sledge just throw Vivix at us as soon as we reached a new place?" Asked The Girl, as The Boy replied with a shrug.

"Shelby, we don't even know where we are yet!" He said. "Okay Tyler." Replied Shelby, as they began to fight the Zoidma.

Back with Daigo and Amy, Debo Samuri ordered some of the Zoidma to go and help the other Zoidma who were fighting Tyler and Shelby. They nodded, and ran, as Daigo and Amy pulled out their Gabuvolvers and held up their Zyudenchi.

"Brave In!" They both said, as they both put their Zyudenchi into their Gabuvolvers, which declared **_"GABURINCHO GABUTYA"_** For Daigo and **_"GABURINCHO DRICERA"_** For Amy. They then spun the cylinders on their Gabuvolvers, and both said "Kyoryu Change!" And did a dance.

Tyler was watching and fighting at the same time. Needless to say, he was very jealous.

Daigo and Amy finished their dance and both yelled "FIRE!" And shot out The Spirits of their respective Dinosaurs, which chomped them, forming the Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Pink suits, before the helmets came on and Daigo said "The Fanged Brave! Kyoryu Red!" And Amy said "The Horned Brave! Kyoryu Pink!" They then both said "The Strongest Braves In History! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

Shelby glared over the lake. _Never knew this place had Crazy Japanese People protecting it!_ She thought, as Tyler finished the last Zoidma, then they energised the power and transformed into the Red and Pink Dino Charge Rangers! They then went round to where Daigo and Amy were fighting Samuri.

They were doing pretty good, but not too well. Samuri's Shield proved to be powerful, and there were Zoidma distracting Amy. Then, all of a sudden, The Zoidma and Samuri were shot by two identical looking warriors! As both enemies were destroyed, Daigo turned to look at them

"Hey! We were supposed to finish him, not you!" He yelled at them, as Luckyuro came over to where Samuri was destroyed, and Dogold came from the other direction.

Near a Willow tree, a jeep pulled up, and Ian and Kendall got out. Kendall had to endure 10 minutes of Rich Boy Talk from Ian, but she was glad she made it. They walked up to where Daigo was yelling at Shelby and Tyler.

"Sorry, we thought you needed help!" Said Shelby, as Tyler turned to see Ian sneaking up behind her.

"Hello lady." He said, snatching up a flower and dramatically presenting it to Shelby, who responded by kicking him into the lake!

"Why are you fighting Fury?" Tyler asked to Daigo, as he tried to pay attention to him and fight Dogold at the same time.

"This is Dogold! Not Fury!" Replied Daigo in an irritated voice, as Dogold and Luckyuro retreated...And Samuri had grown.

"Don't worry Amy-Domo! I'm on my way!" Came Utchy's Voice from Amy's Radio.

"I guess we should head back and let Utchy and Petraraiden-Oh deal with The Debo." Said Amy, as everyone else agreed, and they went back.

A bug eyed man wearing orange samurai armour watched Utchy take Samuri down in Petraraiden-Oh.

"Wish I had something cool like that, so I could take his stage." He said, and walked off.

 **A/N: There we go! Read, review, follow, favourite, check out my other stories if you enjoyed this.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Dash**


	5. Brave 4: Power Rangers? Riders In Danger

**A/N: Oh my gwad. Things are gonna go DOWN TODAY. This features a big twist indeed on what the Braves and Warriors will have to do in their next battle. Five Riders are here, one of whom will reappear later. And those Riders... You'll just have to read!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for Debo Vacuyum belong to me.**

It was a quiet evening in Tokyo, as inside The Tiger Boy cafe, The Three Power Rangers who had appeared so far were having soda, while The Braves were working, well, not all of them.

"So, you say you are Power Rangers?" Asked Daigo as he glanced over at Tyler, who looked at him with a similar expression as he smiled.

"Yeah." Replied Tyler, as he took a sip. "We are The Dino Charge Rangers. Well, 3 of them." He said, nodding at Shelby.

"We didn't get our powers from batteries like you do. We got them from the energems, which is why we can understand you." Said The Pink Dino Charge Ranger, as she blushed after seeing Nossan look at her from another table.

"That's interesting I guess." Said Amy, as she nodded at Yayoi.

"Do you have Mecha?" Asked the King Obsessed Violet Brave.

"Yes, but they didn't come here with us, and are probably gone by now." Said Kendall, as she also took a sip.

Daigo looked over his shoulder to see Souji headed for the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just to practice Kendo, that's all." Said Souji as he walked out and the six continued their chat.

Outside, Souji went to a place where no girls would see him, just in case they want to get at him. As he began his practice, the rumble of motorcycles sounded, as five figures pulled up nearby.

"Aren't you The Slashing Brave?" One of them, who had some sort of Ruby for a helmet of sorts, asked, as Souji nodded. "Haruto-San, Wizard, is that you?" He asked, as Wizard looked at him. "Yes, it is me Souji-San, and here are my friends." Replied Wizard as they each introduced themselves.

"Gaim."

"V3."

"Nigo."

"Den-O."

Souji smiled at all of them. "Ichigo would show up, but he's busy. We came here because we were bored." Said Nigo. "So, you are dropping into Dash's story?" Souji asked, and all five of them nodded.

Suddenly, The Riders were pulled off their feet by some sort of air vortex, as they seemed to be getting smaller! As The Now Tiny Riders were pulled away, Souji turned around, and saw some sort of Vacuum Cleaner Debo!

"Hello!" Said the new Debo, as Souji could see the riders attempting to break from the bag, but to no avail. "My name is Debo Vacuyum, and I have come to take away as many people as possible to make sadness!" He said, showing his symbol which was Agarion's. And now, if you'd excuse me, I'll be back tomorrow to take you all!" He said, rushing off, as Souji turned and ran.

Meanwhile, in a forest, Candellila and Luckyuro were waiting for Vacuyum to come back, considering that they made him and not their fakers, Poisandra and Curio. Suddenly, Vacuyum came back, as he emptied himself out and released the tiny riders on to a patch of soft moss.

"You're back!" Said Candellila, as she went over to Vacuyum with Luckyuro. "It was so easy peasy lemon squeezey to take away these guys!" Said Vacuyum, pointing to the riders.

"Hey! I want to be big again!" Said Gaim in a now high pitched voice, as Luckyuro bent down.

"You calm down along with your friends, or I'm going to ask Vacuyum to make you even smaller!" He said, as Gaim shivered, and Wizard came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the moss will ensure we get some sleep, and then we'll hope that The Kyoryugers will save us in the morning." Said Wizard, which made Gaim happier.

"Well darling, tomorrow, you'll fight The Kyoryugers and these newbies called Dino Charge." Said Candellila, as this promoted Den-O to speak up.

"Dino Charge?" He asked, but Candellila just ignored him.

 **A/N: These Riders will go very quickly after they are rescued, but in just three chapters time, a certain Medal Counting Rider will join the fun for the time being. I forgot to thank the reviewers, so thank you all.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
